


endless, limitless

by heartofstanding



Category: 15th Century CE RPF
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Playful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofstanding/pseuds/heartofstanding
Summary: Eleanor and Humphrey spend an early spring afternoon in their enclosed garden.
Relationships: Eleanor Cobham Duchess of Gloucester/Humphrey of Lancaster Duke of Gloucester
Kudos: 11





	endless, limitless

**Author's Note:**

> This was written partly as a challenge to myself to write Eleanor as genuinely, completely and utterly, _happy_ and partly because I realised that I needed to write some Eleanor/Humphrey smutfic.

It was early spring and beautiful outside. Flowers were scarce still, only the snowdrops and violets were in full glory, but buds were waiting eagerly for the warmer weather and the trees were full of new growth all in shades of vivid greens. Eleanor, sitting between Humphrey’s legs, leaned back, rested her head against his shoulder and saw the faint scattering of pink blossoms in the cherry tree and beyond that, the bluest of skies.

‘You have to let me shower you with presents,’ Humphrey said, bending his head to kiss her cheek.

Eleanor laughed. ‘Do I?’

She looked down at her hands, at the posy ring Humphrey had given her. Something pretty but inexpensive enough that no one would think she was flaunting a wealth she didn’t deserve. On the inside, the words _joy without end_ were engraved.

‘Yes,’ he said. ‘You do. At least three diamonds.’

‘Three!’

‘More than that, even,’ he said and kissed her.

She twisted in his arms to return the kiss properly, wriggling back against him. She laid her hand against his knee, squeezing, as she felt his cock stirring against her buttocks. Heat swept through her, coloured her cheeks. She wriggled again and he gasped.

‘Do you want to go back inside?’ he asked her, voice strangled.

‘Not particularly,’ she said, pressing closer. ‘It’s beautiful out.’

He growled at her and she laughed, twisting around to wrap her arms around him and kiss him, nudging his lips open with her own. She pulled back, retreating just beyond his reach to stand and unpin her veils, unravelling her hair to let it fall down her back. His eyes widened and he lunged for her.

‘It’s so lovely,’ she said, dancing back a step. ‘I don’t want to go inside.’

He lunged for her again. She leapt back and ran, darting down one path. She paused where it intersected with another, waiting for Humphrey. He would catch her, she knew that, but she would make a game of it first.

‘The sun is out, spring nearly here,’ she called. ‘Why would I want to go inside? Especially – especially when we have the gardens to ourselves?’

He was getting closer, his arms reaching out to her, and she ran again, gathering her skirts up with her hands. Down past one garden terrace, through an avenue of foxgloves and to the fountain where she paused to take off her surcoat and girdle. She ducked behind the fountain when she heard Humphrey coming, watching as he bent to lift her discarded clothing. He looked around, eyes searching, and grinned when he saw her.

‘Is this it?’ he asked. ‘Are you tired of running?’

‘Are you tired of chasing me?’ she said, stepping out from around the fountain and arching her brow. ‘Getting worn out, old man?’

‘Oh that’s – that’s – you’re going to fuck an old man, are you?’

‘If he can catch me,’ Eleanor said. ‘And if he does and if I _am_ going to fuck him, at least I love him.’

His gaze softened and he stepped towards her. She laughed and ran again, hearing him curse after her. She sprinted past the roses, full of buds, down another terrace and on. He caught her in the avenue of beech trees, pulled her back against his chest. She was laughing, pulling against his grip half-heartedly before going limp.

‘Caught you,’ he said.

‘Let you,’ she said.

‘Liar.’

She laughed and turned in his arms, leaning up to kiss him. She could feel his half-hard cock through their layers of clothing and pressed her hand to it. He groaned into her mouth only to tumble her down onto the grass growing wild and thick between the trees. She reached out to shove Humphrey back far enough that she could begin to undress him. His hands moved over her skirts, rucking them up and pressing his warm palms onto her thighs.

‘Stop it,’ she said. ‘You need to be naked.’

‘So do you,’ he said, warmly amused, but he pulled his hands away and began to help her strip him down to his skin. He reached for her again but she drew back and he let her go. She stood and undressed herself, loosening the laces of her kirtle enough to shrug it off, pulling her shift over her head, unbuckling her shoes and garters before rolling down her stockings. She stood in front of him naked, grass tickling at her feet and ankles.

The look on Humphrey’s face, that expression of wondrous awestruck love, made her laugh. She ran back to him, threw herself in his arms.

‘You’re so beautiful,’ he told her. ‘The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.’

‘Shh,’ she said, laying her fingers across his mouth.

He kissed her fingers and she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him thoroughly. She drew back, watching the way his eyes dropped to her swollen lips and then to her breasts.

‘This is much better than going back to our bed, isn’t it?’

He groaned. ‘It would’ve been even better if you were naked the whole time.’

‘You would’ve caught me more quickly then.’

‘I see no flaw in that,’ he said and kissed her neck.

She let her hands sweep down Humphrey’s back to grip his buttocks. She pulled him closer to her. ‘Of course you wouldn’t,’ she said. ‘For my part, it would’ve been better if you’d been naked too.’

‘Well, we’re both naked now,’ he said.

His mouth swept down her neck and traced along her collarbone, his tongue laving over the bone. He kissed a line down to her breasts. Impatiently, she reached for his cock and found it just as his lips sealed around her nipple, sending heat jolting through her.

Almost in retaliation, his hand swept from her breast, down her belly to slide between her thighs. She moaned, hips pushing down against the warmth of his hand. She wanted more. She squeezed his cock and his eyes flew to hers, his breath hot against the pink of her nipple.

‘Stop – stop wasting time,’ she said.

‘Says the woman who had me chasing her all over the garden,’ he said.

She ran her hand down the length of his cock, circled her thumb over the head and he shuddered, his fingers finding her clitoris and she whimpered. And then he was moving her, his hands around her hips, and his cock brushed against her slick thighs, smearing hotly. She held it steady, arching her hips towards him as he thrust forward, burying himself inside her in one long movement.

She kept her eyes on him, felt the heat of his cock filling her. His shaking hand reached out, cupped her cheek and then moved to tuck her hair, gleaming in the sun, behind her ear.

It always amazed her, how his expression settled into one of awe and worship whenever they did this. No matter how very well they knew each other carnally, no matter everything they had _done_ , each time he looked at her as though she was a blessing. As if this was the first time he was allowed to touch her.

‘I love you,’ he said. ‘So much.’

She grinned at him, let her arms settle around his shoulders. ‘Of course you do.’

He thrust up inside her and she cried out, fingers scrambling against his back. He returned her grin, somewhat devilishly, and swept his lips along the curve of her neck, kissing as he moved inside her. One of his large hands was spread across her back, the other held her hip, holding her close as her body rocked down against his.

His teeth nipped against her jaw and his hand moved from her hip to the place where they were joined. His fingers found her clitoris and began to circle it, making her cry out.

‘Please,’ she said, shaking. ‘Oh please.’

He kissed her again, his body arching up towards hers, his cock spreading her open, his fingers moving ceaselessly against her. She clung to him, gave herself over to the pleasure that rose and rose within her. She rode him faster and faster, their arms tight around each other, until the pleasure broke within her, pulled her away in its furious tide.

She came back to herself, trembling in Humphrey’s shaking arms, her heart thumping against Humphrey’s. She lowered her head to his shoulder, tasted the salt of his sweat. She loved him, she thought, she loved him endlessly and limitlessly. She pressed a hand to his chest, felt his heart settle into a steady beat.


End file.
